Unexpected Love: Let love In
by GaaraLover123
Summary: Sasuke is injuerd coming back form Orochimura grasp and Hinata is sent to heal him. Can Hinata touch this sturborn Uchiha's soul or are both their souls much to damaged to let love in. Second fanficiton story be gentle plaese.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto don't sue

Sasuke Uchiha

I walked down the street in a huff. Tsunde had sent an urgent message to the hospital saying she had a job for me. I was shocked at first. When something goes wrong or when something happens people don't usually say "Oh no go get Hinata" but it was a direct order form the Hokage so it couldn't be helped. I finally reached her office and was about to knock on it, when my mouth was covered and in a puff of smoke I was gone. When we reached our destination I turned to my capture more than ready to attack, but we I got a good look at him _ANBU_. He opened a door and shoved me in.

"So glad you good join us Hinata" The room was dark but even though that I knew who was speaking.

"Anything for you Tsunde-Sama" I replied.

"Come in, sit down" she began. "So sorry for the theatrics but we had to make sure no one saw" I just nodded, it didn't occur to me that she probably couldn't see me. "Hinata this is of utmost importance you can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, do you understand."

"Hai"

"Good Hinata you are familiar with the Uchiha tragedy correct"

"Hai"

"You are familiar with Sasuke Uchiha then"

"Hai he is an S class missing nin is he not"

"Yes Hinata he is. Are you aware of why he left?"

"He was taken by Sanin Orochimaru" I felt her presence come closer. Then in the background I heard a moan he was clear it was a man. I got up from my chair and pull a kunai out. "Tsunde-Sama is anyone else here.

"Hai" was all she said before she turns on a light to reveal a bloody body. If it was not for his twitching and moaning in pain you would have thought him dead. There in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha.

What do you think read a review please my second fic hope you enjoy it I'll be posting the second chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto don't sue

Author's notes: I really appreciate the reviews thanks to all anyway enjoy.

"Hai" was all she said before she turns on a light to reveal a bloody body. If it was not for his twitching and moaning in pain you would have thought him dead. There in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha-San"

He was a bloody mess and heap on floor. Two ANBU black's ops had his arm in their grasp. As a medic Nin first and foremost I notice that they were both dislocated and that by the way he was hunching and breathing his ribs was broken.

"Do you understand Hinata? The task before you" Tsunde asked. My mouth just went just I couldn't even think, much less understand the setting in which the Hokage had placed me in. "Hinata please don't do this to me right now you are one of Konoha best healers". _Healers _that's what she wanted me to do she wanted me to heal him.

"You want me to heal him yes I understand…………..but why..." I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

"In due time Miss Hyuuga, in due time. Right now all that's matters is you getting started in Sasuke right away" I nodded and quickly moved into position next to the ANBU team and in another puff of smoke we were gone. We appeared at a cold and desolate place, a dark and worst of all a lonely place, The Uchiha Manor. In a _way in was like walking into my home. I was all was alone no one welcomed me home _I thought as we pass through the door, _it was like I was invisible_. I quickly scolded myself after the thought, Sasuke wasn't greeted because he was invisible He wasn't greeted because there was no one here. He was truly alone. Only certain people can understand that, I should be grateful I'm not one of them, but at the same time I wish I had some way to connect with the Uchiha. We finally had found a suitable room in which to start the healing, and not a moment to soon. Sasuke began shake violently like he was having a securer. _Oh my Sasuke, what did Orochimaru do to you_ was the thought on my mind as I laid him down on, what for a very long time was to be his bed. I nodded to the ABNU to signal that they were down here and with a burst of chakra I was off.

I had long sense lost track of time all I knew that it was about nine o'clock A.M. when Tsunde contacted me on a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun had gone and past me thrice over already and it was night of what I believe to be the night of the third day. I had neither slept nor ate. I had pee'd a couple of times but that was and had some water but that was about it. I could feel my chakra slowly giving out it needed a rest I needed a rest but as I looked down at Sasuke each of those times I wanted to leave. I couldn't bring myself to do it. So here I was covered in sweat and blood, I stuck to high heaven and yet I stayed. I had just finish up healing a wound when I felt a presence. I got up quickly. _Had someone discovered Sasuke was back, was it Orochimaru come to finish, was It some kids_, these are the thoughts that went through my mind as I grab a kunai and assume a fighting stance. I beliefs were set aside when Tsunde walked through the door. I sighed then fell back to my knees and continued to work.

"Hinata" Tsunde said in shocked "Who did that to you? What is that smell? When did you get so dedicated? Where is that smell coming from? How long have you been here? And why does it smell so bad?" I chuckle a bit as I said.

"Well in order you could say, Sasuke did this to me, the smell is me, I don't know, again the smell is me, I think three days and. It smell's so bad because I haven't shower in three days and Sasuke blood is all over me." I said not once turning my head; I finish cleaning a wound and began to heal it when a hand touches shoulder.

"Hinata you've done well go home come tomorrow. Go home and shower and rest." She said with proud ness and sincerity in her eyes.

"Hai after I heal this wound" I had to complete this job I had to. She nodded and asked me where the kitchen was. I told her and set back to work.

The wound was taking longer than I presume to heal, but I was almost finished. I got up to get a clean cloth. I wet it and began to clean off Sasuke face when a hand shot up to grasp my wrist. I looked down at red eyes with a killing intent.

Read and review please oh and if you're a fan of Kiba and Hinata pairing you should check out my other story which I will try to update asp. TTFN ta ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The wound was taking longer than I presume to heal, but I was almost finished. I got up to get a clean cloth. I wet it and began to clean off Sasuke face when a hand shot up to grasp my wrist. I looked down at red eyes with a killing intent.

I was frozen. His eyes were beautiful deadly. I wouldn't have been able to moved even if he hadn't had me in a death grip. He stared at me, and it was as if the world were boring down on me. I felt I make break. No it wasn't that, he was doing something. I didn't know what, but he was making me feel this way. I could feel my body shutting down, my vision blurring. His eyes twitched a little and I heard a crack. His charka, it wasn't the world; it was his charka boring down on me. He looked at me and without warning he through me against the wall I heard a sickening crack when I hit the wall.

"Stronger I needed to get stronger" He roared. He then through the little cover he had on off his body. He made a quick hand signal "Release" he said. He looked around and said again "Release" he said making a hand sign. "GET UP" He looked at me "Orochimaru" He glared at me. "Release me" He looked at me on the floor.

"Uchiha-San sit down you badly injured." I said getting up and stumbling toward him. He looked at me and punched me hard. I was lucky he was badly injured a punch like that at full power would have killed me. He picked me up from the ground by my neck and started to strangle me.

"Please Uchiha-San" I said.

"Please what" he spat.

"Please" I choked out "Sit down you'll hurt yourself and open up your wounds" I was surprised I got it all out. My vision was blurring and my lack of strength and charka only the pain worse.

"The only one that will be hurt is you" He said I could fill the life being squeezed out of me. _No, no_ my mind screamed _not like this it can't, it won't end like this_. Then I heard a scream more like a grunt but none the less, he had let go of me. I looked up and Tsunde was banging on some kind of barrier. I looked at Sasuke He stilled had his Sharingan activated but it was fading I crawled over to him and flipped him over.

"Get away from me you snake" He said picking up the kunai I had early and slashed my chest making my blood spilled onto him, but that didn't matter nothing did right just that I had to stop his wound from opening back up. I yanked, with all the strength I had left, the kunai from his hand and did a weak binding Justus. I began to mend the wounds he had opened back up. He broke free from my Justus and picked up the kunai and came at me.

"I'm so sorry Uchiha-San" and which that I kicked him a good one in his chest. His red eyes slowly faded back into onyx and, from the pain, he passed out. I crawled over to him and began to close up wounds. When the barrier finally broke, Tsunde rushed in.

"Hinata?" was all she said I could say. I could feel her eyes on me.

"I never give up that is my nindo that is my ninja way." I said never looking up from Sasuke's body. My charka was low, I stunk and I was bleeding but I was still going. _Am I strong enough now father _I thought.

"Hinata your father would be proud" this got my attention. I looked up and saw Tsunde tear brimming in her eyes. "And even if he would not be I surly am"

"Tsunde-Sama" My eyes went wide with shock.

"You are one of Konoha splendid ninja" she then kissed my forehead and hugged me close. It was a motherly hug, what was one to do but melt into it. I hadn't been hugged like that in such a long time I had almost forgotten how it felt almost, almost. She let me go and healed my chest wound, well it really wasn't on my chest just close to it, and told me it might scar. I laughed it off saying it would be a reminder of how I won in a fight against an Uchiha. She laughed too. I told her I would be back tomorrow, and as I left the compound weak and heavy I felt a waved of pride wash over me. A waved of confidence that would never leave me, that is until I saw Neji at the front door looking very, very, angry.

What did ya'll think anyway I have an important question? Should Neji be a brother figure or should he still hate her? Please review. Oh and please check out my other story Konoha Academy a love story. Thanks for reading. Until next time see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto don't sue

Author's Note: sorry i haven't updated.

Chapter 4

I told her I would be back tomorrow, and as I left the compound weak and heavy I felt a waved of pride wash over me. A waved of confidence that would never leave me, that is until I saw Neji at the front door looking very, very, angry. I stop right in front of him with my eyes as wide as saucers. He toke one look at me. I could only imagine what he must be thinking. I disappear for three days no call, no notice them I come back in the middle of the night covered in blood and sweat and smelling like God knows what. Yeah he was probably thinking something along the lines of that. He just stood there for a good five minutes just looking at me.

"Do you have any idea how hard Hiashi has been grilling me, how haywire this house has been because its heiress just disappeared from existence, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?"

He said grabbing my arms.

"Ahhh" I cracked out. Uchiha had really hurt me. In fact till now I hadn't notice how much pain I was in. My knees buckled underneath me and if it weren't for Neji I would have fallen. His eyes went wide.

"Hinata what's wrong" he said finally taking in my attire his concern outweighing his rage. "Hinata whose blood is that" Tsunade-Sama's words 'Tell no one'

"I….I…I c……c…can't" I said

"You can't what Hinata"

"I…….I…I can't t………t…tell you" He went livid.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME" he yelled and started to shake me.

"NEJI I CAN'T" I screamed quickly. My vision began to strain and darkened. I was so very tired. When he saw this he begun to calm down, I saw him mouth the words 'Hold on Hinata, Hold on' then everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a tub of steaming hot water, my maid servant Yume was washing me and even though she has done this before we I had come home from training half alive, I began to blushed. She was young, 12 years old.

"Miss Hyuuga will be fine now, yes" she said and smile hopefully.

"Yes Yume, I'll be fine" I sighed out. Yume was smart but had very bad grammar and language skills, I was helping her but father had order me to stop. He said if I couldn't improve myself what makes me think I could improve someone else. I sighed and told Yume she could go.

Two hours later and refilling the tub three times I finally got the smell of blood off me, and smell of soap. Satisfied with myself I toke some charka replenishing pills and headed to my room. Bad idea, there on my bed was a note, from father.

_Come to my office immediately_

_Hiashi_

I sighed and walk to his office bowing once I open the doors, but when I lifted my head he was no where to be seen. I turn to my side just in time to see him lift his hand to strike me. I closed my eyes in anticipation but nothing came, it seems his restrained himself. I mentally sighed of relief.

"Neji tell me you refuse to tell him where you were and what you were doing, he also informs me that you came to this house smelling of something horrible and with blood on you. Is this true"

"H…..H…Hai" I said

"Tell me what you were doing"

"I…..I…I c….c…can't, T…..T…Tsunade-S…..S…Sama s…..s…said not t…..t…to" I strutted out before his hand came down on my face hard. I fell to the ground.

"Lies" he screamed. "And stop that disgraceful stammering" He said.

"Gomen Otosan" I said getting up only to be hit again.

"Don't you dare call me father, you are my greatest failure. You are weak and fragile, nothing like a Hyuuga. I should rip your eyes from your sockets so no one will know my shame. But I will have mercy, get out of my sights you piece of filth" He finish not even looking at me as he dismiss me. I got up and walk to my room, Hanabi tripped and spat on me before running off laughing and many members just stared with disgusted eyes. I sighed went into my room and cried myself to sleep. But not before I set my alarm clock, and not before promising myself to prove them wrong all of them. Not before saying to myself that Sasuke Uchiha will be my greatest accomplishment. I had to believe that, I needed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto don't sue.

Chapter 5

When I woke up the next day ate breakfast said goodbye to Yume, and told Neji I was going to work a late shift and maybe train with Tsunade-Sama and to not wait up because this was going to be happening a lot, and I was off. I transported myself to the Uchiha Manor and made my way to the room where we were last time to find it had been in shambles the bed's cover was bloody the walls were cracked and there on the wall was my body imprint bloody and permanently craved into the wall. Then on the floor was my kunai. I felt my chest, he cut me good and I had a scar to prove. I found the strength to touch it and pocket it, whose know what he might do today.

"You should be dead, that kind of punch at his skill level, we should be preparing your funeral" an ANBU agent said, He sounded like he wanted me dead. "When we bought him he punched another ANBU agent" He looked at me and lifted his mask. I looked away, he didn't like that, "Look at me" I shuck my head I think I was making him angry. He was in front of me in two second. He had beautiful, Face and grimly beautiful eyes, There were green, but in such an indescribable shade of light green. "He was my brother, and he's dead, he hits you and you get up and came back here like nothing happened" he said grabbing me.

"Momoshiro back off, Miss Hyuuga has a lot of work to do return to your post" Tsunade said to him, he nodded gave me one more look and walked away, he left a chill down my spine. Tsunade sighed once he was gone she walk up to me, with her business face on. "We had to move rooms this one was to mess up to continue healing him in. He is wake now so it might be a little bit harder to heal him."

"Hai" I said, she smiled but the n I t faded.

"Be careful Hinata-Chan"

"Hai" I said nodded as she lead the way.

We got to the room it was a bit bigger than to other one which was a good thing. My eyes travel to the bed he had taken well to the previous healing.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga she will be healing you, Do you remember her", he looked at me with this foreboding look, I shudder and he scowled and nodded.

"No"

"What"

"She is too weak" was all he said.

"She saved you life" Tsunade said, He eyes widened slightly, he then nodded and lean back"

"Proceed"

"Well I'll leave you to it then Hinata" I couldn't help but think her a bit of a coward but, I had no time to dwell on this as I had the only Uchiha survivor sitting there waiting on me. I walk up slowly a timid till I got to the bed. I sighed I needed to get myself together.

"How are you feeling?" I asked then regretting it, he looked at me as father looked at me so cruelly, I felt my tongue go thick in my mouth and my throat went dry, Calm down Hinata, I though to myself. "R…………R….Right, t………..t…tell m…m…me…." I sighed and worked myself out. "Tell me where you feel discomfort, when I touch a spot"

I smiled slightly, this seemed to make him mad and his scowl, if possible got bigger. "What's wrong" He just shucked his head. "Okay then." I said bending down to feel his wounds. I saw his face scrunched up in pain. But through his white shirt could not see anything. "Ineedyoutotakeoffyourshirt" I said to quickly I'm not even sure what I said, he looked up confused, I sighed, "I…..I….I n…….n…need you t……o t…..t…take off…f…f your s………s…shirt" I blushed red. He looked down and mumbled something but did nothing else. "I couldn't hear you", He said something but still too softly, "I can't hear you, He looked up at me a glared hard,

"I can't" He said in a monotone.

"Nande" then it don on me his arms were weak. "Oh" I said as I blushed, oh no now he's going to thin I'm one of his fan girls. I sighed, sat on the bed, pulled the covers and began to lift up his shirt, and then he winced in pain. I had an idea. I pulled out the kunai and cut it off. I pocketed the kunai and looked at his chest it was horribly scarred, but I didn't mind at all. I told myself I had seen worse. I began to fell his bare skin to determine which area needed more healing and that was what I did for the next 4 hours. He just sat there and scowled. "Would you like some water I asked" He nodded. I got up and went to get some. I found the kitchen fairly quickly and pour him some water. When I got back to the room he was fast asleep. I put the water next to his bed, and began to work up his neck , when he began to thrash violently around the bed, My eyes went wide, He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and saying things like 'Niisan why, Niisan, why, I'll kill you' and 'so lonely. No ones understand,' "Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP," that got him up. It amazed me how in just a few minutes how much he was sweating, He looked around then at me, and he stared at. He reached up and pulled me close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Tell no one" then he pushed me back and toke a sip off his water. This was going to be a long process, healing him, very long. I thought as I pulled the covers off him, he shudder but did nothing else. He had boxer on so pulled them up as high as possible, and began to heal him. After doing this, I gave him some pills, so he would not feel much pain. Then I left to go home. But not before saying.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay"

"Hn" was all he said; yes this would be one long process.

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto

Chapter 6: the snake and the weasel

I watch the girl leave anxiously, once she was gone I tried to get up out of bed but my body would not let me. I screamed in frustration I felt useless and weak. And I had to pee really badly. _I needed help it made me sick_, to think that but it was the truth and I was a realist. Damn it what was that girl name. I wrenched my brain but could think of nothing. I tried to remember her face pale, her hair dark blue, almost black, her touch was cool but warm and soothing. It felt good against my chest. I tried to remember anything I could but I couldn't for the love of anything remember her name. Then I thought of her eyes, white eyes, I was making myself angry and since no one was there I blame the situation on the girl, who was she? She looked so extroverted but so distance. Like this house, I hated this house. As a child I would rarely sleep here and now to be confined to its bed and its blood stain wall. This house was devoid of feeling. It really was a ninja's house. I was a true ninja I didn't feel at all. No that wasn't true, I feel hate, but that is all. I grunted, I had things to do, I have to kill Itachi, I have to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, I had to Beat Naruto, and I had to revive my clan. When had my perfect dream life turn into this perfectly horrible nightmare, I laughed aloud I didn't need to answer that I knew the answer. A picture of Itachi face flashed before mine. It was his fault, it was his entire fault. It was his fault I was force to go to Orochimaru, force to train night and day, with out, only to when I finally face him again lose. It was his fault I had to go to Orochimaru. It was his fault Orochimaru decided it was time for me to give him my body. His fault that I nearly I barely escaped with my life. And most of all it was his fault right now I had to pee and could not remember that young girl's name. I heard the door close, _Shit_, I thought, _now I'm gonna have to pee on myself_. I sat like this for ten minutes before I heard the door open, and before I knew it the girl was back in the room.

"Gomen Uchiha-San I forget my wallet." She grab the item and was headed for the door, oh no I'll never be able to pee.

"Girl" I said, at least in got her attention

"Hai"

"I have to pee" I said, without any shame. She blush bright, and nodded, pfft, she had been doing that all day, and that stuttering. What kind of medic Nin can't take the sight of someone naked, wasn't it implied in the job, oh no maybe she liked me. I cringed as I thought back to the way Sakura use to cling to me, I shudder. I could not go through that again. "Never mind I'll hold it" I said. She shocked her head and a serious look over came her face.

"Gomen Uchiha-San, I shouldn't have blushed, here let me help you" she said coming towards the bed. What was with girl she was so……strange. She looped her arm around me and helped me out of bed. I pushed off her small body, maybe a little too hard because we fell. Her unto the floor me unto the bed, I sighed again, Why is girl so weak.

"Weakling" I said as I turn my head up at her. We sat there for a while before I realized how bad I had to pee, but I was stubborn as heck so I wasn't moving. We sat like that for another minute, before I felt her small hand wrap around my shoulders.

"I…..I w……w…will prove Uchiha-San w…..w…wrong" and with that she lifted me up, "Shift your weight unto me" she said. I did as I was told but only because I really had to pee, we finally got to the bath and I tried to move away from her, but she didn't let me.

"Nani" I said annoyed. I looked at her, and she looked away and mumbled something. "Damn it girl I have to pee, what is it?"

"Youdon'thavethestrengthtostandonyourown" It was spoken fast but I understood it, I wanted to argue that I did have the strength to stand on my own that I was the strong one here and she was the weak on, but I really had to pee, and deep down I knew she was right.

"Whatever" I said, she propped me up against the wall and took off my boxer. I think that might have been the first time a girl has seen me naked, and by the first time it was the first time she had seen a naked man. I don't know why but I smirk and said in monotone, "If you hurry the hell up, I won't tell anyone, you saw me naked". She dropped my boxers, her mouth, and a blush so big, I thought I might pee on my self, Pee I had to pee, this is probably why I'm acting so out of character, I was being to nice. I wiped the smirk off and told her to hurry up; I didn't realize she was done. She walked me to the toilet and told me to lean my back up against hers. I did so quickly and I finally got to pee. She helped me washed me wash my hands and gave me some new boxers. Then she laid me down on the bed and left. I began to look back on today, and the events that had transpired. I teased the girl, I yell at her, acted extremely out of character, and realized that I need to get out of here and finish my mission, Killed the snake and the weasel.

Sorry I haven't updated been busy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing; expect the plot and my dolls.

It had been a couple of weeks since the urine incident and things were going just fine. I had barely spoken a word to the white eyed girl. Everything was fine, or was it. I didn't think so. In the beginning of his healing process things were fast, but now. She seemed tired, and weak. Well weaker than usual. I watched her get up to get me some water. It was then that I notice her grab at her chest. I saw her eyes closed in pain. Suddenly I was angry. What in the hell does she think she is doing. She is putting my life in danger. How could she do her job if she isn't well? What kind of Medic Nin was she? She turned around and gave me that sweet smile that made my stomach turn, and said,

"Uchiha-San, I got your water" I just glared. "U………U…Uchiha-San is any t………..t…thing w……w…wrong" Her tone and her eyes filled with worry and concern. _Like my mother's when I was sick, _I thought to myself. Only to mentally slapped myself. My anger at the young girl grew. How dare she remind of my family? How dare she give those sweet smiles? Like she cares when she doesn't. How dare she worry about me? I did not need her pity. I didn't need her. _I didn't need anyone._

"W…….w…why w……w…would you s………s..say s……s…something like t….t…that" she swallowed and steady herself, not that it helped. "E…..e…every b………..b…body needs s…….s…someone" Damn it to Hell, did I say that aloud, Like I needed something else to piss me off.

"No, weak people like you need people to lean on, people to please, but I am strong and therefore need no one" I said. I saw her eyes tear up. I was disgusted. How did this little chit save me life? I heard her swallow.

"That is the Hyuuga clan way of life; you don't need anyone, take care of yourself before of others. I guess that's why I don't fit in. I'm to soft hearted. Too much like my mother." She looked at me now Silent tears running down her porcelain cheeks. "My mother was beautiful. She was so kind, so very understanding. She was my shining star and I was hers." _You are my little shining star Sasuke, _his mother's voice echoed in his head. "So I leaned on her because one needs to have someone to count on. Cause being alone is so horrible"

"Stupid, Stupid girl" I yelled, livid. "What do you know about being alone," She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "You know nothing, Being alone is having everything ripped away from you, EVERYTHING. Wake up in your house all alone, No laughter. No sweet smile. Nothing! SO WHAT DO YOU KNOW HUH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

"Nothing "She said in dead tone that sounded so much like my own. "But a lot more than one would think" I shuck my head.

"Finish your job" I said in a strained voice.

"As you wish Uchiha-san"

**An hour later**

Uchiha-San and I had yet managed to exchange words. He seemed to hate me right now. I sighed. And turned get a new washed cloth. I didn't know what it was but he was bleeding so much, and it didn't help that I felt so weak. I grabbed my chest my again. I guess the cut he gave me, didn't heal quite right. Because it had been giving me trouble, I turned and bent down to his bed side and cleaned his wounds. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest. I grabbed it and cringed. My breath started to come I short huffed. It lasted only a moment but it felt like an eternity. After the pain was over I continued to work. It couldn't have 5 seconds before he asked.

"That day I thought you were Orochimaru, did I hurt you" I didn't want him to worry, not that he would, so I quickly said no. I must have said it too quickly because he called me bluff. He looked up and glared at me. He eyes saying don't move. Then slowly he moved his hand to the front of my medic Nin shirt. It was Chinese style shirt much like Ten-ten's but I was white with a Red Cross on the sleeve. He began moving towards the collar and before I could protest he ripped it, exposing my chest, or at least a good deal of my chest, seeing as I had a tank top on underneath. I looked down, he was survey my wound with his eyes. Then he did the unexpected. He tried to sit up.

"NO" I yelped ignoring my expose chest and bra. "U………U…Uchiha-S…….S…San isn't s…..s…strong enough y…..y…yet. Let me help" I said helping him sit up. When I did I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my neck. He glared at me and I instinctively move back. But he caught me by both the straps of my under shirt and pulled me close.

"Never lie to me" he said venom dripping from every word. "If you do you will regret it very, very much" I nodded my head expecting him to let go of me, but he didn't. In fact he pulled me closer, in possible. "Do you understand…Weakling?"

"H….H…Hai" I said after words he let me go, but still kept me close. Moving one of his rough callused to the back of my neck. I toke my weight of his arm to make whatever his was about to do easier on him. He seemed to understand that, and respond to it with a glare. I writhed and withered under his intense gaze.

"Stop withering" He commanded, and I obeyed. He then toke his other hand and with his pointer finger, traced the outline of my wound. I scrunched my face up in pain. "On a scale from one to ten one being the worst, how bad does this hurt." He said applying pressure to my wound.

"A s….s…six" I answered truthfully.

"Hn" was all he said.

"I'll fix first thing in t….t…the morning, U……U…Uchiha-S….S…San"

"Good"

"W…….w…well I suppose y…..y…you don't w……w…want me h……..h…healing y…….y…you if I'm n….n…not a fully healing s……..s…strength"

"You suppose correctly"

"I'll s……..s…see y…..y…you t……t…tomorrow t……t…then"

"Hn"

"G…….g…goodbye"

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did do you really think I would sitting at my computer at 2:15 in the morning, writing this…………………….silence ………………………No, I didn't think so.

* * *

True to my word, the very next day I wet to Tsunade office to ask her to heal me. Only when I got to her office, she wasn't the only one there.

"We must kill him he is an endangerment to himself and to all of Konoha." The boy, no man from before said. He was the one with the grim green eyes.

"I will not have you speak that way about Sasuke he has been through enough Momoshiro." Looking at me, she than she went on to say. "I have other, more important maters to attend to. Leave me"

"But……………." Momoshiro-san started, but was cut off.

"NOW" She said ending the conversation.

"I'll be waiting at the door to finish this conversation Hokage-Sama" he said leaving but not before looking me up and down sending chill up my spine. Tsunde-Sama sighed

"What is it Hinata-Chan?" and I showed her. I showed her the wound on my chest, and right away she began to heal it. It two hours before was done with the whole thing. This time though she made cleared the wound was totally healed.

"Arigatou gozaimasui" I said truly I did want to talk to her, but I had to get the Uchiha Manor before Sasuke blew his top. It actually was a very funny image Sasuke head just blowing up. I giggled aloud.

"What's so funny Hyuuga?" Momoshiro, the man form before asked. I striating up instantly, as was the way, one had to respect higher ranked ninja, and he was an ANBU black op.

"N…….n…nothing um….." _O__h no I __don__'t know his last name_ I thought to myself. And it would have been embarrassing but since I didn't want to like an idiot, "nothing is funny Momoshiro-San." I blushed as I said this. He looked taken back but not anger. I suddenly felt relief wash over me. That was until I remembered what Tsunde-Sama told me to tell him. "Um H….H…Hokage-S……S…Sama t…..t…told me to t….t…tell y…y…you t…..t…that s…..s…she w…..w…will not s….s…see you…………at all." He looked at me his countenance calm.

"What"

"She won't she you" and without a second thought on his part he punched the wall behind me. I turn my head to look at his work. His hand still in contact with the wall I could see an imprint of his hand at the epicenter of the blow, little crack moving out from it. That's when I saw it, blood dripping down. "Oh no Momoshiro-San is cut let me help" I said taking his hand and begin to heal him. I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were.

* * *

10 seconds later the girl with the white eyes said had so named her, was finish and the pain I had felt when my hand connected with wall, had evaporated.

"T….t…there all b……b…better" she then looked up at be with big innocence eyes and gave me the sweetest smile I had eve gotten.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your w….w…welcome……O….O…Oh dear I have to be going n…..n…now"

"Wait" I said I had to know her name she looked so familiar. "What is your name" I asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga" ahh yes now I remember she was the girl that survived the blow from the Uchiha. She was the one that should be dead. I could use her. I eternally smiled as a plan was conducted in my head, Step one get close to her.

"Kawaii" I said.

"Nani" she said.

"I said you're cute"

"Oh um Arigatou Momoshiro-san" I smiled as I watched her retreating back. It wasn't as if I lied she was cute, but more importantly she was naive and innocence she won't have a clue what I'm up too. And who knows after the Uchiha threat is out of the way I could have some fun with the little chit.

* * *

I practically ran to the Uchiha Manor. One because was late and two because Momoshiro was creeping me out.

"S……s…sorry I'm late U…….U…Uchiha-S…..S…San b…..b…but……………." I stopped talking for he was peacefully sleeping. Okay Sasuke let's get started for real.

One month later

I had been working hard whilst he sleep it was easier this way. This way he couldn't see my blush when I was touching his muscle or taking off an article of clothing. I giggled as I toke was feeling for any soars on his side, but stopped suddenly when he begin to twitch violently. '_I will kill you Itachi you will die_' he turned to side '_Nii-San naze, why did you do this, naze, NAZE'_ and with that he flew up and thrashed right into the wall, CRACK, the sound was sickening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed in pain he opened his eyes only to close them again. "It hurts it hurts" I couldn't tell if he was talking about he's broken ones or his heart.

"Sssshhhhh Uchiha-San it's alright go back to sleep"

"It hurts, it hurts" He cooed out like a wounded animal.

"It will be over when you wake back up, just go back to sleep" I said soothing pushing him back down.

"You promise" he whimpered.

"I promise" but my promise fell on deaf ears for he had fallen into the black abyss which was sleep.

* * *

I woke up to soft fingers upon my exposed chest. I opened my eyes only to find the girl eyes right in front of my face. I could smell her, she smelled like vanilla.

"Gomen Uchiha-S…..S..San I w…..w…was just looked f….f…for anything out of t….t…the ordinary." She said her voice was always so soft.

"Hn" I sat up signaling her to move back, and she did. I felt my ribs. "Did they break again" I asked.

"Hai b….b...but not badly I was able to fix them right away just like I promise"

"Nani, what are you talking about, what do you mean like you promised" she smiled the sweet smile. I felt my heart lurched I hated when she smiled like that. Scratch that I hated when she smiled period, it made me think of my past.

"You d….d…don't remember t…..t…then d…..d…do you" she said looking down.

"Apparently so girl" I said getting .annoyed; she did that to me with all her damn stuttering. "But it is of no consequence, I really don't care" I propped myself against the wall and sighed. Closing my eyes only to open them again with a yelp, I had seen Itachi's eyes glowering at me. I began to breathe hard. Damn it, it was enough that he haunted my dreams, but now when I closed my eyes. I turned my head to the wall it was enough to judge myself I would not have the girl judging me too.

"T….t…that w……w…was t…..t…the seventh t…time this w…w…week Uchiha-San" I didn't have to asked what she was talking about, I knew all to well.

"This one wasn't that bad girl and besides I already told you I'm not taking those damn sleep pills."

"B….B..But Uchiha-san you're making my job h….h…harder"

"Life is hard girl get use to it"

"I….I…I know that b…b…but, y……y…your doubling m…m…my work time. Y….Y…You're making your stay longer, t……t…the quicker I'm d……d…done the q….q…quicker you can………………"

"I can what girl" I asked.

"S……S…Sorry U……U…Uchiha-S…..S…San" she stuttered out.

"You're pathetic you know that, and weak"

"N….N…Naze, why can't you take the pills?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe because you wouldn't learn anything or maybe it's because I'm an Uchiha and we don't do things the easy way. Like you Hyuugas do." She looked down. I hit a sweet spot again. This girl was so easy to get riled up. She was so emotional. She were her emotions on her sleeve, she could never hide what she was feeling. What horrible ninja.

"You thrashed when you have those dreams, today it was you ribs tomorrow it could be your skull…….. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have"

* * *

"And what do you know about my hurt, huh why can't you just keep you mouth shut. And stop, do you hear me stop pretending like you care. Just shut up and do your job. You stupid girl" I cracked I had never cracked before it was oddly nice. I wouldn't let him talk down to me not this day. I had been putting up with it for two months in half now. No more at least not for today

"I'm T……T…Trying Uchiha-S…..S…San b…b…but you're making it d……d…difficult"

"Life is dif…………" he started.

"I….I…I know life, life is d……d…difficult, but t….t…that's w……w…why we have t….t…things to help us, like people who care, and pills. And for the love of Kami, my name is Hinata Hyuuga not girl." I yelled.

"How dare you raise your voice at me in my own house no less? GET OUT"

"N….n…no t...t…take the p….p…pills" I said calm down he was starting to scare me, but I couldn't give in I couldn't back down.

"Make me" He stated so childishly

"A….A…Alright then" and with that I grabbed the pill and straddle his hips and force feed him them pills. After he swallowed the pills, the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my Kami what have I done" the thought escape my mouth. I watched him cough and splutter. "I am so sorry Uchiha-san I don't know what came over me. And then he burped. I looked at him and he looked at me. Then I smiled, he didn't but I could see the amusement in he's eyes. Suddenly I couldn't contain my self in seconds I had turn into a giggling fit.

* * *

"I…..I…I'm so s….s…sorry giggle U……U…Uchiha-S….S…San giggled" the girl giggled out from atop of me.

"Hyuuga" that got her attention "get off me. She blushed miserably but got off me none the less.

"You call me Hyuuga" I nodded, but kept my passive look.

"That's your name isn't it" I paused. "Or would you rather me call you girl.

"No Uchiha-San Hyuuga is fine." She smiled at me. That damn smile I hate that damn smile. Damn it! I'm tired Hyuuga let me sleep I'll see you tomorrow.

"Hai" she said getting her stuff. "Bye Uchiha-San"

"Hn" I said sending her a look that told her to get out. I couldn't believe she force feed me pills. That was so out of character. This was troublesome but the most troubling thing was the fact that I didn't mind her being atop me. I kinds liked it. But only for a moment, only for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto 

_Chapter 9_

* * *

It had been a month since the food pill incident and after a while we had a little sytem work, i cooked and gave him pills and healed him sometimes washed him, and left. So in all I had been taking are of Uchiha-San about two in half moths

"Get me water Hyuuga-San" I smiled as he said my name.

"What are you smiling about Hyuuga-San" He asked.

"Y...Y...You used m...m...my n...n...name" I said.

"Yamero yo, stop it, that damn stutter is the most annoying thing, even more so then, Sakura's clinginess." He shudder as he said that.

"G...G...Gomen Uchiha-san I...I...I." I started

"Damare, shut up, and don't be sorry just stop stuttering, Kami you sound like that dope Naruto around Sakura when we were younger." he said looking away.

"Lie, Uchiha-San N...N...Naruto-K...K..Kun is n...n...not," I paused to poised myself. "Naruto-Kun is not a dope; he is an inspiring person and a splendid ninja. And everybody can learn something from his will power, and thought process. And Sakura-Chan is not annoying nor was she trying to be. She just loved you and didn't know how else to show it." I smiled at him, I can't believe I said that without stuttering.

"Good Hyuuga-San you're getting it." He gave me a smirk, and told me to go get his water.

I didn't know why but the fact that she had talk to me without stuttering made me proud but the fact that she was so quick to defend Naruto bothered me. What was it about him, she was always after him. I think she was the only girl at the academy that didn't want me. That fact bother and the fact that that fact bothered me pissed me off. She came back in the room smiling that sweet smile of hers and I got more pissed.

"Why do you smile so much, what is it that you have in your life that's makes you so happy." She stop smiling and a quizzical looked came upon her face, "Well, I pushed on."

"I don't know, but it takes more muscle to frown then smile" She said walking to the bathroom, to get my medicine. "You should try it sometime Uchiha-San" and with that she left me to go prepare my medicine for the day. Smile more huh; I haven't smiled in years, not since the day before that blood bath. I thought to myself. I looked at the door to make sure the door was closed. I thought of her smile, how did she do it? She lifted but her cheeks and then┘┘.. I began to attempt to smile it was harder than it looked, and it was painful, I heard a little giggle only to open my eyes and see her in the corner with my medicine tray, laughing at me. She was laughing at, no one had ever laughed at me. Well except Itachi when I was younger, and Kakashi-Sensei and the stupid dope. I can't believe that she was laughing at me.

"It harder than it looks Hyuuga-San" I argued back, but that only seemed to make her laugh more. That smile had found its way back unto her face,. I'd wiped that stupid smile off her face. But how there were a ton on ways to do so, but what's the best way. Then it hit me, "Hyuuga-San" I said slowly.

"Hai" she said stilled giggling not knowing I was going to put a end to it.

"I what a bath"

"Hai, she said still smiling, I got your wash cloth and pan of hot water to wipe you down."

"No Hyuuga-San I want you to bathe me in the bath tub." Her face fell immediately.

"B...B...But Uchiha-S...S...San y...y...you..."

"Hey didn't we just talk about your stuttering" she nodded.

"But Uchiha-San, we can,t you'd be naked..."

"That kind of the point so we can get me clean" I said smirking I haven't really been planning on going through with it, but I hadn't had a bathe in at least a decade, and I was curios to how she would take to washing me.

"But Uchiha-San I..." she looked down and blushed.

"Go run my bath water" I said waving her off she grimaced and went to do as she was told. That kind of stung, was the thought of washing me so disgusting. I know million of girls that would beg just to see me without a shirt. She was about to see me naked and wet. Why would she grimace at that? I shucked my head free of such thought. I should be glad that she wasn't or isn' one of my crazy fan-girls. I visibly shudder. Sometimes they were scarier then Orochimaru. She came out the bathroom and looked into my eyes and smiled. She was trying not to show fear, though her smile was still that sweet one, so it didn't work. I smirked at her, as she came closer to me. She linked her arm around my shoulder and helped me limped to the bathroom. As we walked I whispered in her ear, "Did you make the water hot. She blushed, and then I looked away I hadn't even meant it like that. We finally made it to the bath and the water was at the brim. She sat me down and turned the water off. She turned and around and looked, at me, and I looked at her. I was going to have to spelled this out for her wasn't I. "I'm too weak to undress myself; you are going to half to do it. Her eyes went wide and she blushed furiously.

"U...U...Uchiha-San a...are you s...s...sure.

"What did I say about stuttering, when you talk to me you will not stutter understood." She nodded and repeated this time without stuttering.

"Uchiha-San are you sure you're too weak"

"Yes I'm sure She nodded and bent down in front of me. She lifted my arm, and then my another arm. Then she let them go. I sighed, "Get on with it, I don't want the water to get cold.

"Hai, and with that she lifted my shirt off my body, she closed her eyes toke off my boxers. She sighed and once more she linked her arm me and we walked to the tub. It was strange my naked body against her clothed one. She sat me on the edge of the tub and helped me swing my legs into the water. The water was hot. I sighed as the water washed over me, it felt so good. She got the wash cloth and hesitated for a moment before she began to scrub, gently mind you, my body. It felt nice like when my mom did bath me when I was younger. She would play funny games, and smile at me and laugh, I give anything to hear her laugh again, it was southing to even the toughest soul, at times it even made Itachi smile. I shuck my head and a bitter chuckled escaped my mouth. It was useless to think about the past, nothing would bring my mother or her laugh back, or her smile. I opened my eyes Hyuuga's smile was the closet thing, and I wasn't sure it that made me feel better or worse. So I choose indifference. She for some reason had put the wash cloth down and with her bear her hands massage my shoulder. I, against my will, had a intake of breathe. What was she doing? As if she could read my mind.

"Your shoulder need more healing attention, it looks like it has poison in it, and with that she toke her hands and made a bubble of water. Hold still Uchiha-san you might feel a little discomfort. I felt a sting in my shoulder as she move the bubble inside my body but that was it. She then toke the bubble out and inside was little drops of purple poison, she did this a couple of more times, and my shoulders slowly began to grow less tense. She wiped sweat from her eyebrow and sighed. Then she did the last thing I thought she would. She unbutton her top. My eyes with wide. Then they went directly to her chest. I could see a fish net top peaking out. Her chest was moving up and down, harder then usual probably because she was using a lot of charka. She toke another bubble out of me and I winced in pain. I felt my body twitch and pulled up. Then I felt her bare hand push down on my bare chest. I began to breathe hard, whether if it was from her connection with my chest or the pain surging through my body. "Are you okay Uchiha-San" Her eyes were filled with concern. Her eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Her lips full. I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me. I had a mission, I had no heart I had. "Oh my God" I almost said it aloud she had lick her lips. Her tongue was pink and it looked so very soft. I shook m head.

"I'm fine, I paused "Girl" I noticed the look of disappointing in her eyes. And felt something. What was wrong with me I didn't feel. I was thinking of all the possible reason this girl was doing to me what she was doing to me. When I felt water flicker on my face. I open my eyes to see a little smile on her face. I looked her in her eyes in her eyes I saw innocence, love, compassion, weakness, and mischief. Then she splashed me. I couldn't believe this. I glared at her, she then her smiled was replace with frown. I nodded. There I had put her in her place. I closed my eyes again it hadn't been about five minutes when I felt her splash me again. She smiled at me as I opened my eyes. I raised my hand and she shielded herself, but instead of hitting her I splash her back. She sat there for a second. Just staring at me. I smirked. Ha she wasn't expecting that now was she. She huffed and in a smooth motion rolled up her sleeves and proceeded to splash me. I grabbed her hands as she laughed. I began to chuckle she looked so funny. "Who has the advantage now Hyuuga-San. I smirked at her. She smiled and slipped one of hand out of my grasped and splash me a big one across the face. I let go her hands to wipe my eyes. She use this time to stand up and lean over the tub.

"I do Uchiha-San" she smiled. I glared at her and throw some water at her. She then childishly stuck her tongue out at me. That pink tongue. I looked at her dress the top half completely drenched, I could see her nipples. The were round and perk. I shucked my head, What the hell was wrong with me. Since when did I become so perverted. Damn Kakashi. She use the time to get really cold water, form where it didn't matter. But when that cold water hit my face, it was like I became a different person. I cupped my hands and throw water at her feet, causing her to lose her balance. I smirked as I saw her come tumbling down into the tub. She flipped her hair back and stair at me in shock. I just gave her one of my infamous smirks and chuckled. She pouted and splashed water in my face and I did the same. She had a bright smile on her face and I did to, noted it wasn't as bright o big as hers, but I could feel it on my face. Then she did the strangest thing, she began tickling me and I began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha Ha Hyuuga-san Stop" I said "I can't take anymore" this continued for about 3 minutes, when I decide I had enough, I grabbed her hands and yanked her into my naked body. We were both breathing hard and laughing when she suddenly looked up into my eyes. Her wide white innocence stared into mine. She looked down at my bare chest and blushed. I smirked and just stared at her eyes. The were so different form mine. Hers carried, love, compassion, innocence, hope, beauty, truth, and light. Whereas mine carried hate, and darkness, a severe ugliness that stained even the purist if hearts. I looked at her lips. They were wet from the water, moist, and, I gulped, Kissable. I must have absent mindedly put my arms around her waist because that's were they were right now.

"U...U...Uchiha-San" she asked. I shook my head and lean in. I couldn't tell if our lips touched or not, but by the little tingle on my lips think they did. I was about to press forward when.

"KNOCK KNOCK, Hinata-Chan are you here." That got us out of our trance.

"That would be Momoshiro-Kun... I have to go, Don't forget to take your pills, two only two." She said before lifting herself off my body and out the door. One phrase, and only one phrase could explain how I felt.

**WHAT THE HELL !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy ya'll

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10

* * *

I stayed in the tub until the water was freezing, and thought I might die of hypothermia. I pulled my naked body out of the water, and limped to my bed, 'What's the hell was wrong with me. I kissed her or did she kiss me. I groaned in aggravation, this wasn't right. I was still suppose be out there searching for Itachi, not in bath tubs having splash fights and kissing. I let myself down easily on the bed, and sighed. I reached over to find she had laid my sleeping pills and a glass of water. 'Only two' I could only take, two, anymore would have the opposite affect, noted I'd still be sleep but, it would, be like I was awake, like a dream and I didn't have dreams I had nightmares. I thought the pills and the water, and drifted to sleep.

_Hinata came back as soon as I put my head, down, she looked at me, her body still wet from the tub. Suddenly she was atop me kissing me and sucking on my neck._

_"Hyuuga what are doing" head grasped out in between._

_"Shut up and it's Hinata" she said winking and proceed to sucking on my earlobe. I groaned and put my hands on her hips, "You're so sexy, I want you so bad. Take me Sasuke"_

_"With pleasure" I said kissing her neck._

_"Oh, Sasuke"_

I awoke a start, a sharp pain shot through my back. I winced in pain. What the hell I thought those pills were supposed to stop the dreams I looked to the nightstand, there sat the sleeping pills bottle. I picked it up without a second thought and dumped eight more pills into my mouth and within seconds was sleep.

* * *

I nearly ran out of the Uchiha manor, soaking wet mind you. I sighed I probably should have stayed and made sure he toke his pills and made sure he got of the tub. I was about to turn aback when Momoshiro grab my arms.

"Where the hell have you been I've bee knocking for 30 minutes, how could you not have heard me" He yelled at me. He looked like he was about to explode.

"I…I ...I"

"No I don't want you're excuses" he said interrupting me "Let's go"

"But where a...a...are w...w…we going"

"To the Hokage's office, she called for you almost an hour ago." My eyes went wide this was not good she hated being kept waited it pissed her off, one time she sent Naruto flying thought the walls of the building. I was walking as fast as I could. But Momshiro was more dragging me than anything else. "Hurry up" he said tugging on me, I lost my balance and fell. I sat on my but for a minute I was soaking wet and now and was because I had fallen in dirt plus I had scrape my knee. He sighed and lifted me up. Then he got a look at me. I blushed

"What are you so wet"

"N...n...no r...r...reason" he didn't look convinced but didn't press the subject for which I was glad. We finally got to the Hokage office. I was about to open the door when, a blur of orange came flying through the door. I would have gotten hit, if not for Momoshiro, he had snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I looked at him and with shocked and then I blushed. He smirked and pulled me closer.

"Be more careful, Hinata-Chan" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and he put me down, I walk into the Hokage office she was massaging her head, as if she had a headache.

"Ah Hinata you finally decided to show up," then in another orange blur Naruto appeared, His blonde hair swaying and his orange suit almost painfully bright.

"What the hell was that for you old witch? Sakura-Chan your sensei is crazy." I looked to my right Sakura was there in the corner, staring at Naruto, rolling her eyes she turned to Tsunde.

"Sensei all we ask is to go looked for him, just once more," Tsunde sighed, she had cared for all the people in Konoha but some she had specials bond with, three being Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, but we all have or secrets.

"No"

"But"

"No. now back to you" she said turning her attention back to me, "glad you finally decided to show up"

"Sorry, I was giving Uch..." I stopped myself. "The patient a bath" Tsunde eyes went wide.

"A bath" she asked, with her eyebrows wide.

"A bath" I answered back and she smiled. I turned the color of a cherry.

"So how is our patient," grateful for the change of subject I answered.

"Doing well, he's kinda indifferent, but he is healing up fine, there was none of his blood shed today." I said.

"Great, any poison found," Tsunde asked.

"Yes, I used the Poison Extraction Technique but I left it at the Uch... the patient's house" she nodded.

"Very well"

"Wait" said Sakura, "the Poison Extraction Technique I thought you had only thought that to me"

"I did" Tsunde

"Then how..." Sakura started,

"I've watched you perform it before Sakura" I interjected.

"Yes but only three times." Sakura argued back.

"With her Eyes it is very easy for her to look through a justu, see what charka points are close off and which ones are" said Momoshiro finally speaking up.

"I thought only the Sharigan can copy justu" Naruto asked.

"Miss Hyuuga did not copy the technique; she simply watched what Miss Haruno did and did the same." Momshiro said.

"Yeah that's called copying" Naruto said. Momshiro blushed at his mistake.

"What I meant was that it is belief the Sharigan is derive from the byuukun"

"Oh I see. Wow that awesome Hina-Chan I'm proud of you" said Naruto giving me a playful punch in the arm. I just blushed.

"Yeah, good for you" Sakura said, though secretly she was mad about the fact she got a justu down, without much practice whereas it toke her months to get that down.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun" she said bowing and blushing. Naruto just gave me a big smile.

"So Hinata, we will need to talk about the patient later" Sakura scrunched up face.

"What patient are you healing" she asked.

"Umm" I started.

"That's' top secret Sakura, strictly need to know" Tsunde cut in saving my neck.

"But I'm the best healer in all of Konoha save you of course, why shouldn't I know"

"It's complicated" Sakura nodded but frown, it kinda pissed her off. She was the best at everything. She beat Hinata at everything. Hinata was cute, Sakura was Sexy, Hinata got a new justu down, and Sakura had it a month ago. Hinata loved Naruto, he loved Sakura. Hinata sighed this was not a time to feel sorry for herself.

"Well Sakura Naruto, I believe it's time you left"

"But …." Sakura started.

"No buts out" Tsunde said sternly.

"This isn't over, Granny I will wear you down, and when I do I will go find my fallen brother" Naruto said grimly.

"It's over Naruto, it's over, you will see in time." She said. "Now go, I have business to discuss with Miss Hyuuga. "You to Momoshiro leave us" all nodded and did as they were told. Then she turned her attention to me.

"A bath?" she asked me smirking.

"He asked for one, and I….I…I...I"

"Right well, about the poison I would like to take a look at it would you mind going back and retrieving it."

"Yes Hokage-Sama" glad she changed the subject.

"Oh and Hinata try to keep dry this time" she smirked; I blushed and ran out of there.

* * *

Before my eyes, lay bodies, bloody and horrible I began to shake and tremble. "Mother father, are you there" I screamed but no one answered.

"Mother" I yelled, and there she was holding me up in the air, swinging me and smiling, then her face and body stared to shift into to something grotesque, and ugly something…. dead. She lay dead, and Itachi stood over her.

"Hate me Sasuke, Hate me…" It was a chant Itachi's face was everywhere.

"Nii-san why, why Nii-san, Why Itachi" I screamed, "Why" I screamed falling to the ground. And then there were flames, flames everywhere black flames, swallowing everything. The flames were screaming, so much blood, and snakes, so many snakes. Then she was there she touch me she pulled me into her arms, she said.

"Its okay Sasuke its okay" she said.

"Mother, mother" I sobbed into her chest. "Itachi…."

"I know I know… I'm here, calm down it's fine" she said and then paused "What have you done to yourself" she asked appalled.

"No mother it was Nii-san he, he"

"I know, I know," She said again "I'm here, its fine" I felt her pull away.

"Stay mommy please" I sobbed onto her chest begging"

"But Sasuke"

"No mother I need you stay"

"Okay I'll stay" She said finally"

"Promise"

"Promise" I just nodded and sobbed into her chest.

"Thanks mommy"

"Shhh just Sweetie, just sleep" and I did.

* * *

I walked into the Uchiha compound proud of myself; I walked into Uchiha's room silent as not to wake him up. _'Tonight I will go home and sleep well, I will dream about Naruto and………..' _a scream interrupted my thoughts. I broke into a sprint to Uchiha room. There he was on his bed crying, actually crying, I was stunned. He looked so sad, like a child. I knew there was something I could do, something I should do, but I was frozen.

"Nii-san why, why Nii-san, Why Itachi" He screamed, "Why" I screamed falling of the bed. I didn't know f it was the blood curdling scream or the thump of his weak limp body hitting the ground but I ran forward to him.

"It's okay Sasuke its okay" I said, trying to calm him but not knowing how to.

"Mother, mother" he sobbed into my chest. "Itachi…."

"I know I know… I'm here, calm down it's fine" I said I look at his bed side table, _'the bottle of pills'_, it hit me like a ton of bricks _'he toke to much'_ "What have you done to yourself" I said shocked.

"No mother it was Nii-san he, he" he thinks I'm his mother.

"I know, I know," I said again "I'm here, its fine" I pulled away. _'This wasn't right, I had to wake him up'_, but when I pulled away he held me hard and fast.

"No mother, stay with me" He begged

"But Sasuke" I tried to reason but he wasn't hearing it.

"Stay mommy please" he sobbed into my chest begging"

"But…"

"No mother I need you stay" He sobbed.

"Okay I'll stay" I said giving up, 'I don't need anyone, that's what he said, he lied'

"Promise"

"Promise" I just nodded as he sobbed into my chest.

"Thanks mommy"

"Shhh just Sweetie, just sleep" and he did.

* * *

Sorry it toke so long oh and if ya'll don't remember Sasuke said in an early chapter he didn't need anybody.


	11. Chapter 11

He ya'll I'm back and what do you know I still don't own Naruto.

Anyhow enjoy chapter 11

I rocked Sasuke back and forth. I moved so that my back and head were resting on the head board of the bed. He laid his head on my lap, his long muscular arms wrapped around me. They were holding me in place. It had been about two hours since I came back to find Uchiha-san crying and screaming and though he had stopped both, he wouldn't let me go for anything. I rubbed his bare back and he scooted closer to me. We sat like that for a couple of more minutes before my back started hurting. I just ignored it Uchiha-san was more important. It was fine for about five minutes, than I started to doze. _'Oh no, no way was I going to sleep' _I thought to myself_._ But my back was really aching now, if I was going to be here a while I deserve to be comfortable right. I slowly slid down so that I was lying on the bed. He just held on to my waist and laid his head on my tummy. I moved my hand from his back to his head and began to stroke his hair. I looked down at his face it was calmer now, he look like a child, like none of the bad stuff had ever happen to him. I smiled and closed my eyes, the pain in my back had stopped and I was surprising comfortable even with his weight on me. I felt myself begin to doze, and I wanted to fight it so bad, but… I couldn't. "Goodnight Uchiha-San" I whispered, before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt the sun from the window bearing down on me and then I felt the headache from hell hit me. I couldn't decide what was more important hiding from the sun or rubbing my temples. In the end it was hiding from the sun. I snuggled deeper into my pillow. It was unusually soft today. I waited for the rest of my body to register. First came my legs, they felt as if the were on something. '_Probably a pillow' _I thought to myself. Then my torso, I felt warmth from something, warming it. It was strange to say the least. Then my arms one was draped on a pillow and the under was under it. _'Wait there no way I have that many pillows' _I lifted my weak body to see just what was up. Well it was really unexpected. There in my bed, practically underneath me was the Hyuuga girl. _'How did this happen '_I thought to myself. Then the event of last night hit me, but how did the little chit end up in my bed. The possibilities were endless. Frustrated I fell right back into my soft pillow…… I shot back up instantly, for my really, really soft pillow turned out to be her…. It was her… her chest. I groaned, because this was really annoying and well the headache from hell came back with a vengeance. I moved so that we weren't touching at all and scooted closer to the wall. I sat up a bit closed my eyes and begin to rub my temples. I was still trying to come up with an explanation, when I hear a sound it was like a little chirp. I opened one eye to stare at the girl. She shivered a bit and well did something unexpected. She turned on her side and put her arm around me and snuggled closed. I grasped a little, though I would never admit it. I grabbed at her wrist as I was about to get her off me, but then I made the mistake of looking at her face. She looked even more innocence then she normally did, she was I grimaced at the word……… adorable. I grunted disgusted and shifted so she wasn't touching me at all. I sat there still contemplating how she got there, _'Well only one way to find out.'_ I thought to myself. I lightly touched her arm. "Wake up girl" I whispered. I shuck her a bit, "Hyuuga wake up" I pushed a bit harder and she groaned in protest.



"Hyuuga get the hell out of my bed." I yelled and that did the tricked. She flew up and fell right of the bed. _'Well I didn't mean right that second'_

"Uchiha-San what" She asked obviously still sleepy.

"I don't know I was going to ask you" but she was ignoring me and muttering to herself.

"'Poison, pills screaming you holding, crying, feel asleep" she said then looked up at me like that explained everything. I was about to yelled at her, but my stomach betrayed me and growled. She blinked and then got up and left.

I needed to think, think about how I was going explain this Uchiha-san, think about what I was going to say to Neji and my father, think about what I was going to tell Tsunde-Sama about why I couldn't get the poison to her yesterday. Yes I needed to think and badly so I went into the kitchen and started cooking. I didn't know why but cooking always helped me to clear my head, and beside Uchiha-san was hungry and all I had been giving him to ea was that horrible hospital food. I used whatever I could get my hands on in his nearly empty kitchen, luckily the ANBU that was here had stocked up on the basics milk, eggs flour, rice, some juice and other things. And in 15 minutes I had made him pancakes with scramble eggs bacon, rice, and orange juice I put it on a tray and walk back into the room. I looked at him he looked as if he hadn't move at all. I smiled at him weakly and set the tray down on his bed side table. I propped some pillows behind him, for I knew how uncomfortable the head board was and told him to sit up and back on them. He did as I said, but stared at me dumbfounded. I then set the tray on his lap, and pulled a chair up to his bed side.

"Eat, I know you're hungry" He looked as if he was about to argue with me, but then he stomach growled and he began to eat. "I assume you want to know w…w…why I...I…I was in y…y…your bed." I stammered. He swallowed a bite of food and said.

"You assume correctly." I sighed 'how to start.

"Well do you remember when I toke then poison out of you" _right before we kissed,_ I added silently. He nodded thankfully not reading my mind. "Well after that I went to the Hokage office, and told her about the poison and she said that she wanted to examine it. So I came back, and you well were having a nightmare." I stopped to study his face; it was impassive so I continued. "You were screaming Nii-san why and………"

"Spare me the details girl, I know them all" he said bitterly.

"Well you kept calling your mother and I came to over to you to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself, and that's when I saw you had taken more sleeping pills then you should" I turn to glare at him, but my glared faded when I saw his face,. He was glaring at me too but his glare was much more intense. I looked down immediately. "Well I went over to you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself and calm you 

down but my plan back fired cause…….." This was a lie I went over to comfort him but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I thought you were my mother" he cut me off.

"Yeah, and when I tried to pull away you refuse to let go so……………"He cut me off once more.

"I get it" he said taking the last bit of his food and finishing off his orange juice. Then he turned to look at me, "I would expect you to know this, but, you are a little slow so I'll say it anyway," I glared at the ground, for I found myself unable to look him in the eyes. "If you so much as uttered a word about this, I mean if you so much as even imply it happened" I listened waiting for him to continue, then he grasped my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I'll kill you" and I could tell he meant it.

"Hai Uchiha-San" And with that he let go on my chin, but didn't break the eye contact. I gulped and looked down. I thought the tray from his lapped and went to prepare his medicine, and wash the dishes. I walked back into the room and handed him to pills and water.

"The blue pill is for the headache, the red it what I normally give you." He nodded and swiftly took the pills. That's when we heard it a crashed.

She quickly grabbed a kunai and spun around and put her arms out, like she was protecting me. All of the sudden the gravity of the situation hit me she was protecting. I thought back to the story, I knew she was lying when she said, that she came over to stop me from hurting myself. I bet she didn't think twice, she came over to me, to comfort me, to calm me down but not because it was her job, because she cared. This made me angry, why did she do it. Suddenly Tsunde came through the door, immediately she and I relaxed.

"Hokage-Sama" she said surprised

"Hinata thank Kami you're okay I had expected you back at most an hour, but than time pasted, and I would have come to check but Sakura and Naruto came back to begged about Sasuke some more and………….." she paused and sniffed the air "Is that pancakes I smelled." '_Idiot'_ I thought to myself.

"Gomen Tsunde-Sama" The girl looked at me, "things just got…" she paused "Complicated" Tsunde just nodded.

"Well I sent a message to your father saying you decided to work a double shift at the hospital but you had better get home"

"Hai" she said but I did not miss the look of relief on her face and with that she puffed away.

"I assume you will be fine, without, help today." I just nodded and with that she went into the bathroom grabbed the poison and was off. Leaving me with my thoughts, they traveled where I did not want. '_She was so soft and warm next to me, so small and…. Perfect'_ I looked to the memory of her sleeping face, 

'_her closed eyes her 'cute little nose'_ I thought now thoroughly disgusted with myself. '_Her perfect pink lips, full and kissable_' I shuddered. Now my thoughts traveled to the bathroom, the tub, when she lay atop my naked body, wet and shaking from laughter. Then to the '_kiss_' I used that words loosely since our lips barely touched, but …. I shuck my head. That was all I was going to allowed myself, then I stared out the window and sighed. There was something coming, something big I did not know what but it was coming and I knew it was going to be well unexpected.

What do you guys think this time I really tied in the unexpected thing, I thought I might give a reason why the story is named the way it is. Well review it would make me happy, I think I want at least 10 more before I continue so until next time.

Love GaaraLover123


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry this toke so long and I'm sorry it's short

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor have I anything witty to say, about not own Naruto

Three months later

She stood above me and undid my medicine packaging. She smiled at me, and I felt the corners of my lips twitched slightly. Her smiled brighten. "You're doing very good Uchiha-San; you'll be smiling in no time." I scoffed.

"I doubt it" She just smiled and handed me my medicine.

"Here you go" I nodded and toke the pills and the water, and gulped both down. "I trust you enjoyed your breakfast," I just nodded; the truth was I loved the girl's cooking it was amazing. I could eat it for the rest of my life. I shuddered, the rest of my life, I hadn't really thought of it. My whole life had been killing Itachi but in these last three months I had barely thought of him. That was not to say I didn't want to kill him anymore, but it had been on my mind less. I looked back up at the girl, not wanting to admit it to myself, but knowing deep inside that she was the cause, it was a scary thought. I begin to think as her nimble fingers roamed over my chest to examine my body. I was thinking about the last three months since that day she woke up in my bed, everything had change but at the same time everything had stayed the same. She still cared for me, but sometimes I think she did it because she cares and not because it's her job, she now cooked all my meals, and had even given me some baths, tough there was no kissing in those. I sighed as she ran her rather nimble finger over my scarred and marred chest. I felt her begin to pull away and without thinking I grabbed her wrist. I heard her grasp. 'What was I thinking' but I knew what I was thinking, I didn't what her touch lo leave me. I lead her hand across my chest to my face, and to my surprise she didn't pull away. I made her hand to cup my face, and leaned into her soft touch. Then very slowly and intently I moved her hand to my lips. 'There is no going back now' and with that thought I drugged her palm to the surface of my lips and kissed it. At first it was slow and hesitant, but then I got aggressive and began to nibble at it. I felt her pulled away and I shook my head and grasped her hand tighter.

"No" I whispered more desperately than I intended. She looked at me but did stopped pulling away. I flipped her hand slowly, kissing each of her fingers; well I wasn't really kissing them just brushing my lips against them, but…… I lost my train of thought, when she shivered. I slowly placed her hand where my heart was now beating wildly and placed my hand atop her warm hand. Maybe she could understand why if she could just listen to my heart, maybe she could figure what's wrong with me, why I allowed myself to be this way around her, maybe she could tell me. But she didn't speak she didn't do anything for a while, and then she grabbed my other hand and placed it where her heart was. I felt it then; she was searching for answers to. I felt her heart beat, the vibrations shot through me like a lightning, her heart was beating wildly wait that was mine no it was hers, that's when I realized her heart was beating exactly in tune with mine, each beat her made my made at the exactly same time. We wrenched our hands away from each other at the exact same time.



"W….W…What w…was that" I asked cursing myself for sounding like a idiot

"I was going to ask you" she said, blushing I glared not at her not at anything really just glared, so I didn't notice what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Truthfully I didn't know what I was doing, but I had to make sure, I had to. I grabbed his calloused rough hand, in mine and placed it on my heart, and then placed my other hands on heart. Both were still beating wildly, but less so than before, and both, to my fear, and hope, were still beating in tune with each other. I pulled his hand harder into my chest, I didn't know why, but I felt I needed it and he did then same to my hand that was on his heart. Eventually our hearts slowed down, and both had a steady beat, with each other, it was lovely.

"Hyuuga," I heard him say.

"Yeah"

"You can let go now"

"Yeah," and I did, I set his hand back on his chest. "Uchiha-San what does that mean"

"I don't know" I nodded

"Well I wonder if other people have the same hearts beats or……….." I began ramble excitedly, how, strange this was how wonderfully strange. I was giddy, though I did not know the reason.

"Hyuuga", he almost yelled, "Would you shut up" and just like that, every happy and good feeling was gone, 'God he takes away everything from me these, like a big giant arrogant, moody unhappy, vacuum' "What did you call me"

'Did I just day that aloud,' I thought to myself

"Yeah you did" he said clearly irritated, 'Crud I did it again' I went silent for a moment to make sure I didn't say that aloud and then I looked at him seriously.

"I called you a vacuum" he visibility shook with anger, this was not gonna be good.

Oh I wonder what will happen next, and I'm sorry again this toke so long, I will update regular now, I promise.

P.S. the next couple of chapter will be hot and juicy with drama, so ttfn ta ta for now


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpected love 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"You Sasuke Uchiha are a vacuum, you suck all the happiness in a 10 feet radius of yourself, you are a selfish, self pitying, arrogant, mean, confusing vacuum." I said calmly. Too bad I was the only calm one, he was livid,

"You little bitch" My mouth fell open, did he just call me a bitch.

"Excuse Me…

"No you will listen to me little miss I'm so timid and all happy and rainbows, I'm not the one who hides behind kindness to shield myself from the world."

"At least I'm kind, you are just m..."

"What mean, I know I am I have no problem what so ever admitting that" I just went silent. "What little miss stuttering princess can't say anything, 'N…n…no one _t…t...talks like t…t…this' _"He might as well have stabbed her with a kunai.

"Y…y…you are s…s…so m…m…mean, at least I…I…I'm liked." He rolled his eyes

"Ha" he laughed mockingly "by who, no one sees you, you are just a weakling, a pebble in their shoe, you're not liked, you're tolerated" there were tears in my eyes now,

"That's not true" my voice cracked

"Yes it is"

"No one sees you either you hide behind an ugly scowl, why do always have to keep people at a certain distance, you're afraid to get close to anyone." I screamed

"Says the girl who hides behind trees to catch glimpses of a guy who will, never like her much less love her, You have a better chance of getting close to me, which as you said before, is impossible" he screaming

"At least, I can feel, at least when this is over, I can go outside, and go around being tolerated" I spat bitterly. "And know that I love, that I'm capable of loving, that I will love harder than anyone in Konoha. My relationships are built on more than just superficial crushes, and one sided, brotherly bonds." I didn't bother to hide the tears now, "At least I have people, who love me, and I love them back, who do you have?" And with that I turned. I could feel something whizzing past my face, and vaguely hear the stream of inappropriate names and comments he was making about me, but it was mostly just back ground noise.

"I can't work with him anymore Hokage"

"Why not"

"He's draining, me" Tsunde looked at the girl, before, hair disheveled, eyes blood shot, her body slumped forward, to anyone else she looked drain, but to Tsunde she looked stronger, she had came into this room confident to pleaded her case, the old Hinata Hyuuga would have never done. Sasuke was good for her, really good.

"I'm sorry, Hinata but I'm denying your request"

"But there are plenty of girls, and even some guys how would killed for a chance to spend hours upon hours in the same room with him like Sakura" Tsunde frowned she would have never stood up to or talk back to her either. Maybe Sasuke was rubbing off on her too much.

"There are reason why I choose you and not Sakura for this," Tsunde looked at her once more she really did not look good "Tell you what hon., I take over healing Sasuke for a week, so you can have a break. "

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me, because afterwards you are going straight back to work, no complaints understood.

"Hai" Hinata smiled a smiled of relief, and walked out to enjoy her Sasuke free week.

I heard her in the hallway before she came, in; I was slightly surprised, because her footsteps were no longer soft. I was even more surprised when instead of her little lithe form, in walk Tsunde. I frowned, for one I was disappointed and I shouldn't been, I did this; I kept her at a distance like she said. A new wave of rage washed over me, she was right. I listened inattentively as the old hag explained that she was going to be healing me fir the next week. So now the little twat was being a coward, another wave a rage,

"And here" she said as she gave me my breakfast tablets, so now I don't even get regular food. One final wave of rage, and now I was a storm of anger all directed at one person and when she came back, she would have to b ear it all, I smirked cruelly, let's see if she can handle it.

One Week Later:

I got out of my bedroom, and frowned, today was doomsday, in my opinion today would be the worst day of my life. I shower slowly, prolonging the time till I had to see him. Taking the time to dry my hair and pull it up into a tiny ponytail wishing for the first time in my life I owned make up. I walked to my closet and skipped over, my white nurse uniform, and instead grabbed a white shirt much like Ten Ten's , and some tan short, I slipped on some earrings, and walked out without a goodbye. My week had been great, but strange, I had spent the last 7 months with that boy…. no that man. He was a man, a mean man. But man I had grown accustomed to, how strange. The weather outside, matches my mood, it was raining, I could have used a teleportation Justus but, I wanted to prolong the time, so I walked in the rain, it was... fun, I felt like a child, I began jumping into to puddles, and soon ,I was laughing and smiling. I decided to walk through the park, it looked beautiful, I walked and down the path, and I saw a couple, running in to find cover, they too were laughing and smiling. He looked at her, with a look so loving, it brought me to tears, and then he titled her head, and kissed her passionately, I blushed, and felt strangely embarrassed, watching their intimate embrace. I turned and continued to walk, down the path, closing my eyes pretending that couple was Naruto and I, and I closed my eyes his hair was blond hair, and tan hands entangled in my dark hair, Naruto, I open my eyes, and blushed. What was wrong with me? I thought, I couldn't do this, I couldn't, I felt myself lean against a tree, and as I tried to fight the thought, the day dream toke over me. He was with me, and he was close, he was smiling a smile that I had never seen before, his black bangs sticking to his perfect face, he rubbed his thumb over my lips, and just like the couple, he titled my head, and we kissed, oh did we kiss, his arms slid around my waist and he pulled me close, and when we finally pulled away for air, I looked into his black eyes no not black, ugh, he's everywhere. My mood was soured, but eventfully the rain cleansed me, and I was dancing again, I danced and smiled right through, the front door of the Uchiha mansion, and walked to his room, and opened it with what I think must has been a really goofy smile, for that was what the rain did to me. He was sitting up in his bed, white sheets, covering the bottom of his body, his chest moving up and down as he stared at me, over his book, and then before my eyes Sasuke Uchiha blushed.

She came in and she was soaking wet, her hair clung to her perfect smooth face, I wanted to touch her so much, my eyes traveled down to her neck, that would look so much better with my head nuzzled into it, then down to her white shirt, soaking wet white shirt, you could see her white bra, and her nipples perk under the layers of fabric. Her legs were creamy and would look perfect wrapped around my waist. Then I felt it, it was something I hadn't felt in years, the blood rushing to my cheeks, 'oh no' I thought to myself, I will not blush I will not………….. It was too late. Her mouth went agape, dashing my hopes that she didn't notice, then she busted into a fit a giggles. I looked away childishly and crossed my arms, how dare she laugh at me, it wasn't my fault she had came in here all wet and ……………….cute. I shudder. Why did this girl do this to me? I stole a glance back at her; she was still laughing and using the door way as a brace so she wouldn't fall. She looked adorable; I just stared at her while she laughed. It was I decided at nice sound. She looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile tilting her head to the side. I felt my heart skip a beat. She must have felt it to for her hand went to her heart, her smile faded till she was just looking at me and me at her. She sighed and left to the kitchen to start cooking my breakfast. 15 minutes later she sat in the chair next my bed. I ate hungrily, I had really missed her cooking, and those damn food pills were horrible. When I had finish she toke my plate and wished the dish. Still wet she began to go over my chest, doing her usual routine I just sat there, trying to get over the fact that having her so close after so long was driving me mad. The fact that, I wanted her, so bad, the kiss in the bath tub her lips were so soft.

"Hyuuga" I suddenly said. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her close to me, mentally thanking Tsunde for making me stronger.

"It's raining" she said suddenly, right before my lips touched hers. I groaned angry at her for stopping me but even madder at myself for letting it get that far.

"Yes it is" she paused and bit her lips

"Would you like to see?"

Damn that toke way to long my bad :( forgive me, sorry


End file.
